


The time we loved

by michelous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comic, F/M, Sex, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous
Summary: this is a script for a fan comic that will be drawn later onwhen i get the money





	

The time we loved  
Setting: Ichigo’s room  
Characters: ichigo and Soifon  
Isshin  
Outfits: Soifon Shunkō outfit ichigo: blue number 1 t-shirt and white pants, post fullbring arc outfit  
Cover page  
Ichigo kissing Soifon  
Page one  
panel 1;  
Ichigo is alone in his room and says out loud  
That girl that followed around yoruichi looked cute  
Panel 2; right after Ichigo says that Soifon comes through ichigo’s window and blushing  
Panel 3; Soifon says “you think I am cute. Well I see you aren’t that bad looking yourself. Boy”  
Page 2  
Panel 1 ichigo asked Soifon “what are you here and why did you come in through my window?”  
Soifon says “I wanted to check you out and yoruichi said you window is best way in.”  
Panel 2  
Ichigo says “didn’t that cat give you my phone number.” Soifon replies “I never asked for it, I just wanted to see you.”  
Panel 3  
Soifon comes at ichigo with her zanpakuto  
Panel 4  
Ichigo dodges and shifts to Shinigami form  
Page 3  
Panel 1  
Ichigo moves into attack Soifon  
Panel 2  
When trying to counter attack Soifon’s lips hit ichigo’s  
Panel 3  
Soifon says jumps away  
Panel 4  
Soifon rubs her lips on her arm  
Page 5  
Panel 1  
Soifon slaps ichigo  
Panel 2  
Soifon says “your spirit energy leaked into me. Its making me feel so strange.”  
Ichigo says “is lip to lip contact supposed to affect other shinigami?”  
Panel 3  
Soifon says “in most cases no but,” Soifon starts to blush more and say “in cases of one Shinigami over powering the other and mutual sexual attraction. One or both will become aroused.”  
Panel 4  
Shot at Ichigo’s pants to show erection through pants  
Page 6  
Panel 1  
Ichigo asks “is there any way to fix stop it?” Soifon answers through grunts “normally masturbation a little after separating but in this case. I need you in inside we.”  
Panel 2  
Soifon rips off her outfit  
Panel 3  
She crawls over to ichigo and pulls his pants down  
Panel 4  
Soifon pushed ichigo onto his bed  
Page 7  
Panel 1  
Soifon lowers her pussy onto ichigos dick  
Panel 2  
Ichigo and Soifon are moving up and down in rhythm  
Page 3  
Ichigo moves forward and is on top of Soifon  
Page 8  
Panel 1  
Shot at Ichigo’s face saying “I am about to cum.”  
Panel 2  
Shot at Soifon’s face saying “cumming”  
Panel 3  
Shot of Soifon’s pussy with Ichigo’s dick inside leaking cum and blood  
Page 9  
Panel 1  
Both ichigo and Soifon on the bed asleep  
Panel 2  
Soifon wakes up under ichigo and asks “did you pull out?” ichigo says “I couldn’t pull out it just happened, that was my first time so I didn’t know when to pull out.” Soifon says “I was a virgin as well. If I get pregnant you better take reasonability.”  
Panel 3  
Ishan comes in the room to wake ichigo  
Panel 4  
Ichigo and Soifon covered in sheets Soifon asks “is that you Isshin Shiba?” ichigo says “that’s my old man Ishan kurosaki.”  
Panel 5  
Isshin says “you 2 get dressed and I come down stairs so I can explain.”  
Page 10  
Panel 1  
Isshin, soi fon and ichigo dressed at the table and Ishan says “I am your father and Uncle of Kaien, Kukaku & Ganju also former head of the Shiba branch clan.” Soifon says “we were also supposed to be married.”  
Panel 2  
Isshin says “you can marry my son now.” Both ichigo and soifon say “hey”  
Panel 3  
Ichigo next to pregnant soifon


End file.
